


Gilfoyle's Fear

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinesh always wonders about Gilfoyle's strange sleeping habit. On their wedding night, Gilfoyle finally explains it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gilfoyle's Fear

Dinesh watched as Gilfoyle moved his arm around, cringing from the pain. 

“You know, your arm wouldn’t fall asleep every night if you didn’t always sleep with it under your chest.” 

“Wow, thanks. I’d never made that incredibly obvious connection before,” Gilfoyle said, glaring at him as he kept flexing his arm to try to make the pins and needles go away. 

“You say it’s obvious and yet you still put yourself through this…” 

“I can’t fall asleep without my arm up against my heart. Drop it,” Gilfoyle said.

“I’m sure even if it feels weird at first if you tried a few nights in a row--”

“I said drop it,” Gilfoyle said.

Dinesh furrowed his eyebrows. “Where does this habit come from?” he asked. 

“I can’t tell you that,” Gilfoyle said. “I’ll tell you anything else about me.” 

Dinesh raised an eyebrow. “Are you fucking serious?” 

“Yes, I’m not going to talk about it. It would change what you think of me.”

“Okay, there’s no way the slightly uncomfortable position you sleep in is attached to some horrible secret,” Dinesh said.

“Then why do you want to know so badly?” Gilfoyle asked.

“Because I was mildly curious and then you got really weird about it, asshole!” Dinesh said, glaring. 

Gilfoyle smirked. “Oh, is this gonna torment you? That’s a nice bonus, then.” 

 

It was years later, on Dinesh and Gilfoyle’s wedding night. It had been a beautiful night. Dinesh hadn’t thought the wedding night would be that special since he and Gilfoyle had already been together so many times, but there really was something special about being together as husbands. 

After cuddling for a long time, Gilfoyle let go of Dinesh so he could lie down with his arm tucked under his chest. 

Dinesh watched him. “Can you tell me now?” he asked.

“Tell you what?” Gilfoyle asked.

Dinesh tilted his chin down, indicating the position Gilfoyle was in. 

Gilfoyle sighed. “Yeah. Of course. You’re my husband. I can tell you anything.” 

Dinesh waited. 

After a minute had passed, he asked, “Gilfoyle?”

Gilfoyle sat up. “If I don’t have my hand under my heart like that, my soul will descend into hell.” 

Dinesh stared at him. He tried to form an actual question, but that was so much to take in, he ended up just saying, “...what?” 

“Obviously, I don’t really believe that,” he said. 

Dinesh nodded slightly. 

“But… I’ve been doing it since I was five. And I’ve tried to stop. I have. But, I get really freaked out. Suddenly, I’m five years old again. Nothing’s helped. Satanism helped with a lot of shaking that kind of shit off. But, I still sleep that way.” He looked down with embarrassment and said, “Because I’m a fucking pussy and all of my mom’s brainwashing got to me.” He looked at Dinesh and said, “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?” Dinesh asked, frowning.

“You married someone brave and logical. But, when the lights go out and my head hits the pillow, I’m not either of those things.” 

Dinesh didn’t know what to say for a minute and then he asked, “Your hand is enough protection to keep your soul from drifting down?” 

Gilfoyle shrugged. “That’s what I decided when I was five. It worked.”

“Maybe you need more protection,” Dinesh said. He pulled Gilfoyle’s body down so that Gilfoyle was on top of him. He pulled him close, so that Gilfoyle’s chest pressed against his own. 

Gilfoyle felt incredibly safe. And he felt embarrassed about how safe he felt. “Thank you,” he said.


End file.
